Years ago, when one packed for a trip, the main concern was a few changes of clothes and ensuring to bring sufficient amounts of underwear and socks and of course, a belt. However, the electronic age has slowly created a new and rather complex additional step to the packing process—one needs to ensure that they have the proper cables and adapters to recharge their electronic devices. Initially, this additional packing requirement was much more complicated because, almost every electronic device required a different cable and/or adapter. Fortunately, the technology giants of the world have slowly migrated to a limited number of adapters that are common between multiple devices but, once one end of the cable is inserted into such a common adapter, the other end of the cable may be any of a wide variety of connectors such as micro USB, APPLE's lighting adapter, APPLE's 30 pin adapter, as well as a wide variety of other adapters. And so, although one must ensure they have the proper charging cables, the advent of the USB connector on the opposing end of the cables has greatly simplified the number of adapters that must also be packed.
Nonetheless, when one is quite electronically dependent, you may find yourself still in need of bringing multiple adapters. In addition, there is always that pesky problem of once an adapter is inserted into an outlet, such as a wall outlet or power strip, other receptacles may be covered by the adapter or, the adapter may be oriented in a manner that is simply inconvenient.